ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer
Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer the eleventh instalment of the Minecraftia series. Series discontinued. Synopsis While exploring the depths of their newly discovered World of Hellcraftia, Magnus and Ellie release their evil sides, and butt heads. The most evil thing to ever live, more evil than Ravenclaw, separates them from the group, leaving their whereabouts unknown. Will Ludwig and his friends track down Magnus and Ellie or will they be captured forever? Plot Chapter 1: Cedryth The man moved closer to the cauldron. It was bubbling red. The man heard a voice come from it. "Give me a new body, and you will be rewarded," it said. "What are you?" asked the man. "My name is... Ravenclaw," said the cauldron. "What happened to your body?" asked the man. "I was destroyed. Small fragments of my body landed in the cauldron. I want you to drink it," said Ravenclaw. "Drink it?" asked the man. "Yes. I will be reborn as Cedryth," said Ravenclaw. The man drunk the liquid and his body was taken over by Ravenclaw. Half of his body was now light green. "Yes! YES!" yelled Cedryth. Chapter 2: Quarrels and Rivals I awoke to the smell of fresh steak. I had stayed up late, woke up late, and it was already time for lunch. I got up and went downstairs. "Ludwig, wanna know what happened last night?" asked Randy. "What?" I asked. "I heard people conspiring!" he replied. "It was probably a prank," added Gerald. "Hey! That's mine!" yelled Ellie. We looked to see Magnus had stolen Ellie's lunch. "It never ends with those two," said VonMiller. "Why can't they just get along?" asked Kyle. "Hey Ludwig, where are the potatoes again?" asked Jude. "In the chest over there," I answered. Jude got a handful of potatoes out of the chest. I turned around to see Ellie fixing some more food, as Magnus hadn't given it back. "Hey, Ludwig," said Witherstorm. "Hello," I replied. "We need to beef up our build. Upgrade to cobble at the very least," said Alex. "I agree. The building isn't gonna be very good against creepers or fire attacks," said Gerald. "We just upgraded our build about two weeks ago," I said. "We extended it, not upgraded it," said Kenney. "If we upgrade it, we'll be safer!" said Ellie. "Safety sucks," said Magnus. "You'll think so if you die by a fire charge," said Ellie. "If I did, I'd die high fiving Hellcraftia," said Magnus. "Will you just SHUT UP?" asked Gerald. Chapter 3: The Dangerous Evil I woke up to Alex shaking me. "Ludwig, I found a chest by our door," he whispered. I followed him outside, and there was indeed a chest there. I opened it. There was a book. "Dear Ludwig, My people have heard of the amazing things you have done. I need to tell you something. Ravenclaw is no longer dead. He latched himself onto another man's body and has been reborn as Cedryth. Cedryth is estimated to be eight times as strong and dangerous as Ravenclaw. Will you stop him? Sincerely, Stan" I dropped the book on the floor. I walked back inside, not even making a peep. "What's going on?" asked Axel. "You look distraught," said Rigby. "Ravenclaw isn't dead. He has been reborn as Cedryth and is eight times as powerful," I said, eyes still wide. Everyone started to panic. "What are we gonna do?" asked Jordan. "He's mad!" yelled Witherstorm. "Anyone got any tea and crumpets?" asked Tom. "Who is Ravenclaw?" asked Gerald. "SILENCE!" I yelled. Everyone was quiet. "If Ravenclaw IS back, then we need to watch OUR back!" I said. "He's right," said Kenney. Chapter 4: Witherstorm Woes I looked around, then it hit me. "Guys, where's Witherstorm?" I asked. Everyone started to panic again. "We need to look for him!" said Jude. "Calm down!" said VonMiller. "What are you all doing?" asked Gerald. "Stay rational!" said Alex. "We just need to check the map!" I said. I got the map out. I saw Witherstorm's pinpoint. He was moving towards the farm. "He's in the farm, but he's moving," I said. I followed Witherstorm. He jumped and turned around when he heard my footsteps. "Oh! It's just you!" he said. "Yeah," I replied. "I was just scared. Ravenclaw was really powerful the first time and, if he's eight times stronger, do we really stand a chance?" asked Witherstorm. "We'll stick together and find a way," I said. "What if not everyone makes it?" asked Witherstorm. "There will be a high number of casualties, yes. But we need to stay strong. I'm prepared for grieving, and I think you are, too. We lost Thibo, Jimbob's family, Nathan, I lost Tucker. We lost lots of people. We're still strong. We're the ties that bind to keep the group from falling apart," I said. "You're right. We will lose some people but we need to expect that!" said Witherstorm. Chapter 5: Exploration It was a new day. A new beginning. We decided we wanted to explore. Me, Witherstorm, Gerald, VonMiller, Jude, and Alex. We all went several hundred blocks away from our house and dug a 20 x 20 trench. We continued to lower the trench until our inventories were full of dirt and cobble. We placed several chests down and filled them with the blocks and we used ladders to climb up and down. I was amazed we were still finding new areas. I thought I had collected all the diamonds in the area. I have 250, which is almost 4 stacks (only 6 more). We found lots of iron and coal. It was a tiresome job. "If we find diamonds," said Gerald. "Ludwig could probably give you 50 of them and not think twice about it," said Jude. "Yeah. We're all rich. Altogether, our team could be worth a thousand diamonds," said Witherstorm. "Probably not THAT many," said Alex. "I have about 50 myself," said Gerald. "We had a lot of diamonds back in that world. Had to leave quite a lot of them behind," said VonMiller. "Okay, stop getting excited. We might not find much," I said. We continued to create the hefty trench until we hit bedrock. We found 9 diamond blocks which, using the Pickaxe of Riches, gave us 30 diamonds. We split them among ourselves and ended up with 5 each. We decided to head back, not knowing what was actually going down. Chapter 6: The Kidnapping of Magnus and Ellie We found our group panicking. "LUDWIG!" yelled SuperLaserGuy1. "What?" I asked. "Magnus and Ellie! They've been KIDNAPPED!" he replied. "THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE GONE!" yelled Axel. "Where could they have gone?" asked Hellcraftia. "It was Cedryth!" said Randy. "We need to find them!" I said. "Where could they have gone?" asked Kyle. "We have no idea what we're dealing with!" exclaimed Kenney. Chapter 7: Where To Next? We all calmed down, and decided he hadn't gone far. We had to look for him. "I think I know where he's gone," said Gerald. "Where?" asked SuperLaserGuy1. "If he doesn't want Ludwig to find him, he's gone somewhere he won't think to look," he continued. "Where is he?" I asked. "Could've gone to the Hall of Game," he finished. "Huh?" asked Alex. "It's a portal network full of Games," I said. "Games?" asked Jimbob. "Splegg, Hunger Games, The Walls, Parkour, TNT Run, any game you can think of, is there," Gerald explained. "Sounds fun," said Petra. "It's not. Almost my entire family died there," he continued. "Geez. I'm sorry," said SLG1. "So the Hall of Game is our destination?" I asked. "Yes," said Kenney. Chapter 8: The Search Party We followed Gerald to the Hall of Game. "How far is it?" asked Witherstorm. "Quite far," replied Gerald. We decided to look on the way there. Any holes or caves we would explore. "We should just give up!" said Witherstorm. "How about you SHUT up?" asked Kyle. We were travelling for hours, which turned into days. "Not that far now. Also, if we're unlucky, then road trip," exclaimed Gerald. "I don't like the sound of that," said Jimbob. "Can't be much farther now," I replied. Chapter 9: Out of Luck There was no sign of Ellie and Magnus anywhere. We were starting to think Gerald had a good hunch. If we were lucky, we would be at the Hall of Game by dusk. Three more hours passed, when Gerald stopped. "Are we here?" asked Witherstorm excitedly. "No. We have a few more days left," replied Gerald. "WHAT?" yelled SLG1. "My feet hurt!" exclaimed Jude. "No more!" said Randy. "Huh?" asked Petra. "Are you serious?" asked Axel. "NO. MORE. WALKING!" yelled Jude. "Seriously guys?" asked Alex. "I was just joking!" exclaimed Gerald. "Guys, calm down," I said. "I don't remember the Hall of Game," said Kenney. "I don't even think we joined Gerald's group until way after that," replied VonMiller. "You ready for some games?" asked Gerald. "Yeah!" I said. "Are there tea and crumpets in any of these worlds?" asked Tom. "They're games, not mods," replied Jordan. "Let's go!" yelled Gerald. Chapter 10: Amid The Trees "Are we... here here?" asked Axel. "Just amid the trees," replied Gerald. "Tea and crumpets! Tea and crumpets!" Tom chanted. "Seriously, Tom?" asked Jordan. "We'll stop for a breather momentarily," I said. "Sounds like a plan," said Kyle. "Yeah. I'm really warm in this parka," said VonMiller. We all continued into the forest. It was really dark and spooky. "Perfect spot for ghost stories," said Randy. "You mean a cliche spot?" asked Kenney. "We just need to find the Hall of Game!" I said. "When we stop for a breather can we eat?" asked Witherstorm. "Potatoes!" said Jude. "Tea and crumpets!" chanted Tom. "Tom!" said Jordan. We all froze in our path. There was a group of people. "Ludwig?" asked the leader. "How do you know me?" I asked. "You remember my note?" asked the leader. "What note?" asked Axel. "The note in the chest," replied the leader. "What note in the chest?" asked Alex. The leader sighed. "I'm Stan," he said. "Stan from the letter?" I asked. "Yes," he replied. "Who are your friends?" asked Kyle. "This is Xander, Leon, Charlie, Wendy, Luke, and ZombieSlayer02," replied Stan. "We gonna continue now?" asked SLG1. "Sure," replied Stan. Chapter 11: There's No Going Back We all sat down for a breather. We set up base for a while and ate some food, separating the milk from the meat as requested by Gerald, Kyle, and Kenney. "I miss home," I said. "We all do," replied Gerald. "I wonder what happened to all the deceased players," said Alex. "If Ravenclaw can build a new body, do you think he's not human... just an entity?" asked Wendy. "I guess we'll find out soon," I replied. "We actually don't know anything about you guys," said Gerald. "We only heard of Ludwig. Anyone volunteer for some background information?" asked Stan. Gerald raised his hand. "Go on then. Entertain us," said SLG1. "It started about three years back. I was your ordinary Joe, with one minor... Major... difference. I was the token Jewish kid. That couldn't go without bullying. I got used to it. Eventually. A few years later, I got into a game. Literally. I was sucked into my computer! Then I met Randy, Kyle, Kenney, and VonMiller. Now I'm not the token Jewish guy with Kenney and Kyle. "Nice story," said Jimbob. "Yeah," said ZombieSlayer02. Before our minds could register anything, ZombieSlayer was hit with a fire charge. Chapter 12: The Unthinkable It took a few seconds for my mind to comprehend what was going on, until I realized that we were being ambushed. I then bolted up as Luke was also killed. We all turned to see Cedryth. I shot several arrows at him. "I'm more powerful now, Ludwig!" yelled Cedryth. "Stuff it, Ravenclaw!" yelled Witherstorm. "Stan, huh? I found two of your teammates. Jeremy and Terrance. Both of them deserve to die. However, I'll let you spare one of them. Only one," said Cedryth. "Terrance should live! He's invaluable!" exclaimed Stan. "Fair enough. Shoot him," said Cedryth. His ally pointed the gun at Terrance. "NO! I SAID TERRANCE SHOULD LIVE!" yelled Stan. "I know. Ever heard of illusion of choice?" asked Cedryth. We all froze. "SHOOT HIM, REGGIE!" yelled Cedryth. Stan shot at Cedryth with a bow and arrow. Reggie shot both Jeremy and Terrance. "JEREMY! TERRANCE!" yelled Stan. Stan shot Reggie without hesitation. "Come on, Stan! We need to go!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his shoulder and he reluctantly followed. Cedryth fired several fire charges at us, even hitting Randy. "Help!" he yelled. Gerald rushed over and helped him up. Chapter 13: Plotting Revenge "He's dead. He's dead," Stan said over and over again. "We need to seek revenge," said Wendy. "No. We need to find this place," I replied. "None of this will matter if we let it get to us," said Alex. "Yeah!" replied Witherstorm. "And we're supposed to let him get away with this?" asked SLG1. "Of course not! But do you want to become his next victim?" asked Jude. "You've been awfully quiet," Gerald said to Axel. "Wait, if Cedryth is there, why are still headed to this place?" asked Axel. "Mainly to hide now," replied Gerald. "And what if he comes there?" asked Axel. "Then we're back to plan A," said Kyle. "Then we can kick him in the guts!" exclaimed Randy. "I agree," said Kyle. "He has my lieutenant!" exclaimed Hellcraftia. "And he claimed the lives of four people," stated VonMiller. Chapter 14: A Whole New World "We're here," said Gerald. "Finally!" said Witherstorm. "Will there be tea and crumpets?" asked Tom. "Tom!" said Jordan. We all went down the steps ascending to the Hall of Game. "There are lots of games," stated Gerald. "You don't say?" I asked. Chapter 15: Murder Mystery "Parkour, Slegg, Hunger Games, Murder Mystery... Bingo!" said Jude. He was pointing at the Murder Mystery portal. We all reluctantly obliged. We hopped through the portal and were in a mansion. We were greeted by several people straight away. "Hello! I'm Lance! This is Jimmy, Andy, Gill, and Timmy!" he said. He was quickly crushed by falling sand. "Wow. Totally expecting that," said Gerald. "He's dead!" exclaimed Jimmy. Jimmy was crushed too. "They're both dead!" exclaimed Andy. "Of course they're dead, IT'S MURDER MYSTERY!" yelled Gerald. "Can you help us work out who it is?" asked Andy. "Gill," said Gerald. "Blagh! How did you know?" asked Gill. "Firstly, you're the quiet one. You haven't made a peep. Lastly, you're standing right next to a lever," explained Gerald. "Oh, rats!" said Gill. Kenney pushed the lever and Andy and Gill both died. Chapter 16: The Games Begin We all exited the portal and returned to the Hall of Game. "Well, we're not doing Hunger Games because then we all basically die," said SLG1. "How about Splegg?" I asked. "My dad was the best at Splegg until his death. DieZombie65. I'm DieZombie66," I said. "You mean... the Legendary DieZombie66?" asked SLG1. "Yes," he replied. "Gerald is famous?" I asked. "To regular Splegg viewers," replied SLG1. "What is Splegg?" asked Jude. "Spleef. But with eggs," I replied. "Oh. Makes sense," replied Jude. "Is there anything you guys miss from the real world?" asked Alex. "Coffee," replied Gerald. "Doughnuts," I replied. "Let's go in, shall we?" asked Axel. We all hopped through the portal. Chapter 17: The World of Splegg We all arrived during the middle of the match, floating in mid air. "What's going on?" I asked. "We're just spectators!" Gerald replied. "And the match is... Over!" said a bearded man. "That's my Godfather, Sirius777, or just Sirius," stated Gerald. We all glided to the bottom. "It appears we have new- Gerald?" asked Sirius. "Sirius!" Gerald said. "Seriously? It's Gerald!" said a man distastefully. "Travis," said Gerald. "I go by Rogue33," exclaimed the man. "Your dad retire?" I asked. "So what if he did? I'm going to kill Gerald like my dad killed his dad!" said Rogue33. "Is that a threat?" asked Gerald. "We gonna focus on this game or what?" asked Witherstorm. "Sure," replied Gerald. "Waiting rooms are that way," said another man. "Ellis?" Gerald asked. "Gerald?" asked Ellis. "Long time no see!" replied Gerald. Chapter 18: A New One We went into the waiting room. It was like a whole new base. It was really impressive. "Nice place!" I stated. "It is, isn't it?" asked Ellis in a rhetorical question. "Still in excellent condition!" Gerald replied. "Yellow, Gerald!" said another man. "Hello, Ewan!" replied Gerald. "Okay, Gerald. Choose your teammates. Maximum of 10," exclaimed Sirius. "Ewan, Ludwig, Alex, Randy, Kyle, Kenney, VonMiller, Witherstorm, SLG1, and Jude!" replied Gerald. Chapter 19: Where Are You? It looked like we were going to be split up from the rest of the group for a while. We didn't mind, however, as we knew we would be reunited soon enough. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Gerald. "What?" I asked. "People stop living in this sport," he replied. "WHAT? I WANNA BAIL! I WANNA BAIL!" yelled Jude. "Don't worry. No one's died in years," said Ewan. "We've handled lots of things. We can survive a game of sports!" I stated. "True," replied Witherstorm. Chapter 20: Danger! Danger! Danger! While we were not scared, the thought of coming so far only to die because of Splegg sounded a bit humiliating. We wanted to live, but we also wanted to keep a firm reputation. "The round starts... NOW!" yelled Sirius. We through eggs at the floor continuously. We saw water sources below the blocks so we wouldn't die if eliminated. SLG1 and Ewan fell into the water. On the other team, three of Rogue33's teammates fell into the water. "Not so good, are you?" asked Gerald. "SHUT UP!" yelled Rogue33. Rogue33 was now targeting Gerald. Randy and Kyle were targeting Rogue33, and the rest of us were going for the remaining 7 teammates. Witherstorm and Alex fell into the water. Four of Rogue33's teammates fell into the water. It was now 6 vs 3. Gerald knocked two more of Rogue's teammates into the water as Ewan and Jude were knocked in as well. Kyle and Randy then kicked Rogue33 into the water. "REDSTONE RAPPERZ ARE THE WINNERS!" yelled Sirius. All of our teammates were cheering as the eliminated people were either cheering or booing. Chapter 21: The Second Game "We did it!" yelled Kenney. "We win every year!" exclaimed Ellis. "WOO!" yelled Ewan. "Buffalo soldier! In the heart of America! Stolen from Africa! Brought to America! Yeah she was fighting on arrival!" Randy sang. "And the second round begins... NOW!" yelled Sirius. We all ran to the pitch and began to remove as much ground as possible. "I'm gonna get you, Gerald!" yelled Rogue33. Rogue33 remove an 8x8 square of land and cut off the water source. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled. Rogue33 pushed Gerald into the hole. There was a moment of silence. "GERALD!" yelled Randy. Rogue33 pushed me into a portal. Chapter 22: Finding Cedryth I landed in the portal. Then Alex did. "You okay? I followed you here," he said. Two more people came. It was Ewan and... Gerald? "Gerald?" I said. "When in doubt, always carry an Ender Pearl!" he said. "Told you no one's died in years!" exclaimed Ewan. They immediately ducked behind a wall. "Guys?" I asked. "In the distance!" Gerald whispered. We looked behind ourselves and saw Cedryth in the distance. Rogue33 had pushed me into a portal leading to Cedryth. Chapter 23: Blood and Bones "I can see you," he said. "What do you want?" asked Alex. "Revenge," replied Cedryth. He got out a bow and shot Alex through the skull. "NO! ALEX!" I yelled louder than I ever had. Gerald and Ewan got out from behind cover and pinned Cedryth to the ground. "Get off me, you twits!" yelled Cedryth. "Alex! Alex!" I said. He was dead. He was gone. I had lost another teammate. Another friend. "GO! WE'LL CATCH UP!" yelled Gerald. I picked up Alex's remains and ran through the portal. Chapter 24: Back To The Room of Mystery I returned to the match where Gerald and Ewan followed, tearing the portal down. "We won!" yelled Witherstorm. It took them a moment to realize what had happened. "ALEX!" yelled Jude. "Cedryth! He killed him!" I said, trying to hold back the tears. "This... this is serious..." said Kyle. "STOP THE GAMES! SOMEONE HAS JUST BEEN KILLED!" yelled Sirius. A few days passed and we returned to the hall, not saying a word. Chapter 25: Portal of Doom Gerald showed us a shortcut portal using a command block, that could take us to the Army Motel. We entered and returned to a load of mobs. Still not saying a word, we slaughtered our way through them. A few days later, we dug a grave for Alex. "I'm sorry," said Gerald. "He was probably a great guy," exclaimed Randy. "He was," I said. "I can't believe this just happened," exclaimed Jimbob. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig," stated Petra. Chapter 26: Pinpointing We returned to the hall of game a few weeks later when we had just about recovered from Alex's death. Gerald built a little statue on top of it to pinpoint where it was, then placed a beacon on top so we would know where it was. "We just need to find Magnus and Ellie. Maybe it'll ease the wound on our hearts," I said. "Alex was a great guy," said Witherstorm. It was the end of another journey. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Alex Sapre *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Jim Bob *Petra *Magnus *Ellie *Hellcraftia *Tom *Jordan *Gerald-XR-Donovan *GettinRandy66 *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 *KenneyKenney123 *VonMiller *Stan Deaths *ZombieSlayer02 *Luke *Jeremy *Terrance *Lance *Jimmy *Andy *Gill *DieZombie65 (confirmed fate) *Alex Sapre Trivia *Ludwig has confirmed that a major character will die in this book. **The major character was Alex Sapre. *This book holds the second highest amount of chapters, the first being Ludwig and the Series Finale, which will contain 45 chapters. Category:Stories Category:Cancelled Projects Category:Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Completed Stories Category:Minecraftia Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan